Talk:Penta Thrust
History *Aug. 27, 2007 Version Update: Effect of over 100% TP changed from 'Damage varies with TP' to 'Accuracy varies with TP'. Tested Penta on too weak for first hit mod at 100 and 200 TP. Using 123 STR and 79 DEX I get 432 damage every single time. This shows a 20% mod on STR and DEX, 18 fSTR, and 1.0 TP mod, 3.0 pDIF and Mezraq. All hits to enemies at this point were 3.0 pDIF, with or without crit, as a change made to 2H(every hit I attacked for tp, with or without crit, was exactly 333 damage). "FINAL FANTASY XI Update (Nov. 28) -The penalty to Accuracy for the weapon skills "Guillotine" and "Penta Thrust" has been removed." There was a penalty to accuracy? Can't complain about them removing it, but when did that happen? --Thala 19:52, 28 November 2007 (UTC) happened during the august 2007 update--Catharsis of valefor 04:44, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Notes There was a note with the following: " Notes * Attack value is lowered when calculating the damage of the WS, making cRatio not cap when it normally does." There is no proof listed in discussion, and I have not experienced anything to this effect. Removed from main page. Please put proof in the discussion pages when making changes to the main article. --Chatokun 16:10, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I put a verification flag on it until more tests are done. Uncertainty should not be stated as a fact on the main page. If someone posts a link to further testing then the flag could be removed. --GodsBlackArm 22:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I wrote the Notes in question. I always had a feeling of the Attack penalty of Penta Thrust, so I decided to do a test while farming Leshy. Leshy are "Easy Prey" for a 73 and "Too Week" for a 75. I parsed 3 different situation with olny the Attack value changing. *1 - Attack: 446 - Normal Swing: Min:181,Avarage:234,Max:276 - Penta Trust: Min:1003,Avarage:1178,Max:1364 *2 - Attack: 480 - Normal Swing: Min:199,Avarage:245,Max:286 - Penta Trust: Min:1110,Avarage:1343,Max:1599 *3 - Attack: 525 - Normal Swing: Min:197,Avarage:242,Max:285 - Penta Trust: Min:1218,Avarage:1478,Max:1651 Looking at these results you can see: Passing from 446 att to 480 capped the cRatio for mormal swings, but not for Penta Thrust, becouse putting on more Att (525) the damage of Penta Thrust grow up untill his cap. So this let me think that cRatio is unique but when calculating Penta Thrust Damage, the Att value is a little lowered, making cRatio not cap when it normally does. More test are needed, but for now I'll put this note on Penta Thrust main page. --Koopaa 13:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) You need to share your complete data for these tests for them to have any relevance, specifically the sample size, and what gear changes, if any, were used for WS. A note on the SJ would be helpful too; I assume /THF because farming was mentioned, but one can't be too sure. --Releena 07:06, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Rest of his gear shouldn't matter if nothing changed other than Attack, which he says is the case.Tagrineth 11:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) If he changed his gear enough to affect this attack that much, theres sure to have been some other stat changes. Just adding STR will push his cRatio up. --Ranzear 22:04, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Unless he swapped vanilla gear for ATT+ gear? Orenwald 15:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC)